pixelplaceofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
DEUT/Kaiserreich
The History of Kaiserreich Pre-Kaiserreich ZeKaiser Empires ZeKaiser joined around April/May of 2019 and his first country was the German Empire (April/May). After the Fall of the German Empire (April/May) ZeKaiser created his first nation Pinktardia (Gained Independence from Tennessee) acting as a peace-activist nation. After 2 hours Pinktardia had its Second War with Tennessee revolving Alabama. After Pinktardia won the Second War it turned into the nation of Igoria (IGOR) based on Tyler, the Creator's Igor. Igoria spaned May/June until the 22nd of June 2019 until it got swallowed by VOID. The First Formation of the Kaiserreich DEUT first started out as the Kaiserreich on the 17th July of 2019 on the 7th canvas (Pixel World War) as an Revolutionary Empire against that Germany was always used as a wasteland of pixels first started by ZeKaiser. The First Kaiserreich The First Documented Kaiserreich Empire spaned from the 17th of July until the 5th of August on canvas 7. At first the Kaiserreich was a Revolutionary German Faction that used to show that Germany isn't a wasteland of pixels. It was pretty successful and when the First Allies came (EmillioEG/EZIC) the Kaiserreich became just an German Empire rather than an Revolutionary Empire. The First Colonies of the Kaiserreich began forming as a result in an War between the Kaiserreich and AUGE (Austria-Germany) in Western Africa. Many Kaiserreich Volunteers started appearing and started making more colonies for the Kaiserreich in Africa and the Middle East. The Second Kaiserreich The Kaiserreich first returned on the 14th of August 2019 and spaned only until the 17th of August 2019. There isn't any known information about the Second Kaiserreich. The Turk Raid and SPP/PPDF In July the Turk Raid slowly started which still leaves a big fat trail of it leaving and cursing Pixelplace for eternity to come. Griefing became a more viable kind of self-defence, Turkish being constantly spoken in chat non-stop, Turkish Nationalism spreading around and the Turkish Factions not getting beaten because of griefing. The Pixelplace Players noticed something odd and something must be done about it. Smol, NDreamcast and ZeKaiser wanted to give up after so many attempts of trying to save Pixelplace but only failed in which soon they announced the Fall of Pixelplace (RIPP) as an gravestone to Pixelplace. SPP (Save Pixelplace) first formed in July/August (exact Date not known) first founded by ZeKaiser. SPP acts as an Anti-Turk Faction and an Restorer of Pixelplace's Glory. After a while Kazali agreed to the SPP and gave the SPP it's official Guild of PPDF. Soon Kazali became the Secondary-Primary Leader of SPP and together they started the First SPP Occupation in Turkey on canvas 7 and renormalized the English Language in the Chat. After a while it seems that after the attempts SPP and the entirety of Anti-Turk Pixelplace won the Raid but it still left traces and some things may never change for eternity to come. SPP also brought the Terms Turkfag and Good Turk A good Turk is: * Not Ultra-Nationalist * Plays the game like every other normal player (Pre-Turk Raid Era Players) * Speaks mainly English in Chat * Isn't toxic * Doesn't use "racist" or anything similar as an excuse * Joins normal factions that have a good reputation (not TURK) * Must have a good reputation for other Pre-Turk Raid Era Players * And most importantly doesn't grief for defense or at all. A Turkfag is: * An Ultra-Nationalist * Plays the game like an autist * Speaks both English and Turkish but mostly Turkish * Is toxic * Uses "racist" or similar as an excuse * Joins only Turkish Nationalist Factions * Has an bad reputation towards all Pre-Turk Raid Era Players * And '''only '''griefs. SPP/PPDF have brought Kazali and ZeKaiser closer and resulted in a brothership between the Kaiserreich and the GGCR. United Germania and Allies After Relations have been tightened up between DEUT and GGCR both Factions got more and more German-like Factions resulting in a Union of German Factions named United Germania. GRID and GREE were the first Non-German Factions to join United Germania and also GREE and GGCR uniting into the GGCR (Greek-Germanic Colonial Reich) Soon Gotland joined United Germania and all the Factions of the Kaiserreich and GGCR automatically joined United Germania. United Germania Factions: * Kaiserreich * GGCR * AUGE * GREE * GRID * GOTT (Gotland) * Vinogorod * FRGT (Federal Republic of Germanic Turkey) * SPP/PPDF Kaiserreich Now The Kaiserreich seems quiet and only survives trough volunteers and unverified and verified DEUT members. ZeKaiser does not claim any actions that were not permitted by him since he first found the Kaiserreich and is the Official Leader of it and remains it. The End of the Kaiserreich As of the 4th of December 2019 ZeKaiser left Pixelplace and has intended to never return again. The Reason is that Pixelplace is no longer fun for him and because the Turkfags and Newfags have ruined his experience. Join the official DEUT-Kaiserreich-Discord! https://discord.gg/ukkGPkd __FORCETOC__ Category:Faction